Twins of Night
by HissHiss
Summary: Mylani, high fae, daemati, half Illyrian, shadow singer, twin sister of the high lord of the Night Court. She was trapped, trapped in her own mind in a deep sleep, after 50 years of torture Under The Mountain. But now? Now she is back finding herself, a friend and then a mate. POST ACOWAR
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Light. Pain. Voices.

Mylani opened her eyes slowly then feeling a great pain, pain that came from everywhere, from her head to her toes to the tips of her wings she hurt, she closed them abruptly. Mylani couldn't remember what day it was, or where she was, and she felt, fear. The bone chilling unending terror that you feel in your heart. Mylani kept her eyes shut sinking into darkness, that she felt, was staring back.

Mylani opened her eyes again to see violet eyes, identical to her own, looking into her own. "Rhy?" She croaked, voice sore from long disuse, Mylani tried to sit up, but fell into the black waiting for her with open arms. "No. NO. NO! Lani stay here. Lani please…" from her twin was all she heard. Before going back to the deep sleep.

Lani opened her eyes again, this time staring into hazel eyes. It was Azriel. Again she tried to sit up but he stopped her by laying his hand on her cheek. There was pain in his eyes, not pain from physical injuries, but the pain a person gets from watching others get hurt. "Az?" Lani asked, tilting her head towards him, "Wait. Here's some water." He replied reaching towards the table beside her and grabbing a cup of water, tipping the ice cold water towards her mouth, he now asked after she was finished drinking, "what were you saying?" with a gentleness Lani didn't often see in him, "Wh-What ha-hap-pened?" Lani questioned through a coughing fit. At that something like rage, pain and helplessness flashed through his eyes. "Nevermind that. How do you feel? Do you need anything?" he dismissed the question with two of his own.

"mor-" She was interrupted by Mor opening the door and rushing in, "you called?" She said joking giving me a broken smile. e water please. Mylani finished her request in her head. Not far behind Cassian, Rhy, Amren, and a fae female Lani didn't know, came in quickly. "MiMi!" Cassian exclaimed giving her a wide grin, Rhy came up in front of Lani and gave her a hug, kissing her forehead saying "Little Lani don't you worry me like that again" to this she gave a small frown at her brother for using that annoying nickname. Thinking quickly Lani replied with " Old man RhyRhy, you missed me?" Giving him a smirk she sat up, her waist length raven hair falling back. Lani started to stand up but Amren came up and with rarely shown warmness gave her a hug.

Surprised Lani hugged her back, Amren ended the hug by stepping back. Amren helped Mylani up then stepped back. Lani then turned around and made shooing motions with her hands "Out. I'm going to change" she said. Shutting the door Lani went to the bathroom mirror and shed her clothes twisting and turning she the light reflect silver off the scars from Und- _That_ _Place_. Looking at her face she noted her violet silver speckled eyes staring back, her pale olive skin with splatters of freckles. Lani could see the twisting illyrian tattoo surrounding her shoulders the occasional star or moon surrounded by swirls. In all Mylani was rather petite not very tall though she was lean but no longer toned, just skinny due to time _there_.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Lani drew herself a bath in the large onyx tub that she had begged her brother for years before. After Mylani had washed and her fingers and toes had turned to prunes. Brushing her hair she went to her closet and changed into dark blue assemble of night court clothes. Setting a opal headpiece on her head and a necklace with a small opal. Holding her head high, Lani set her shoulders back and opened her bedroom door to face her home that she hadn't seen in 5 decades.

 **AN/ How do like it? I know that it's sorta short!**

 **Quick warning though, I am a procrastinator so there may be a small wait for chapters nothing too long though! The speed of my updating depends on your response! So… Reviews? Pretty Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Home. Friends. Family.

As Lani walked through the door, a woman with brass colored hair was sitting in a chair and reading a book. The woman looked up pinning me with a harsh glare for interrupting her story. Mylani ignored the hostility by saying "hello. My name is Mylani!", in response she said "looking for Rhysand?" Mylani nodded, the woman turned back towards her book just pointing a finger towards the dining room. "Thanks…" Lani trailed off not knowing the woman's name, "Nesta." She gave a name, "Thank you! Nesta" Lani replied.

Mylani walked in the dining room steeling herself to welcome friends new and old. Seeing Azriel, Rhysand, Amren, Mor and two unknown females sitting at the table, Lani swiveled her head around to see Cassian coming up behind her with arms wide open. Lani tried to step out of the way but couldn't, instead she was crushed with a hug. Mylani pulled back and gave Cassian a smile, turning around to look at her brother. "So… Rhysand can I talk with you? In private?" She asked, "of course!" He answered looking somewhat concerned.

Rhys leaded Lani out to the balcony, sitting down in one of the chairs. Lani instead chose to sit on a stool and leaned forward, her hands on her knees. "I want you to tell me…" taking a deep breath, Lani continued "what happened after ." And tell her Rhys did. He told her everything, Amandra's death, Feyre's "visits" and finally King Hybernoen's defeat. The time took over an hour in all.

"How long?" Mylani asked after taking it all in. "Many Seasons" Rhysand replied finally looking up at her not even having to ask her to elaborate. Lani fell back in her seat with a deep sigh thinking over how much she missed. Looking up at the stars she stood up and made her way back to her room casting a smile towards the dining room where, although the food was eaten, everyone was still talking and laughing. Lani opened her door, changed into her pajamas and fell back onto her bed. Shutting her eyes she drifting off into sleep.

 **AN I'm so sorry that it is so short and took me such a long time to update. I am taking a summer course to move up next year and am expected to do four hours of math a day so it mostly take me a while to update. So long till next chapter**!


End file.
